1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle interior component and a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background
A conventional vehicle interior component is arranged at a door panel on a vehicle interior side to provide a decorative value or another functional value. For example, the vehicle interior component is a luggage side trim that configures a side wall of a luggage room.
A cooling air taking structure for a battery is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2009-154599 (hereinafter, called Patent Literature 1). Specifically, a trunk side lining is arranged at a vehicle body side portion so as to be adjacent to a side of a seat back of a seat for an occupant. An air inlet port through which air in a vehicle interior is taken as cooling air to cool a battery is arranged on a front face of the trunk side lining. Then, at least a part of a seat belt in non-use is overlapped with the air inlet port as viewing in a vehicle length direction and forms a specific gap with respect to the air inlet port as viewing in a vehicle width direction.